The End
by misfit320
Summary: The end of Shepard's story, based on the events of Mass Effect 3. T for theme.


**The ending of Shepard's story, based on Mass Effect 3.**

**Bioware owns all of the characters.**

**Note: Unrelated to my other ongoing stories. Any and all feedback welcome.**

* * *

><p>He stared at the body on the ground. He was still reeling from Harbinger's blast, so he didn't trust himself, but somewhere, his brain processed that Ashley was dead. She had insisted on being with him during the charge, as had Garrus. They had been with him through thick and thin.<p>

His closest of friends, his brother really, and his lover. No, she had been more than that..

He was filled with an overwhelming regret. He had wanted to marry her, to retire and have a family with her.

Now, he watched as her blood stained the pavement.

He was filled with an unholy rage. Hadn't he given his all, several time over? Hadn't he united the galaxy in the face of the reapers? Wasn't he due some happiness in life, or was constant struggle the only thing he'd ever know?

He charged the beacon. He may have screamed, he may not have, it didn't matter. He was going to end this, here, now.

He ran and ran and ran until his lungs burned, and then…

A flash of light. He was on the citadel. There was death all around him.

He heard Anderson's voice. He was dimly aware that that shouldn't be there, but his brain wouldn't let him process it any more fully than that.

After awhile, he found himself in a large room. The Illusive Man was there, as was Anderson.

_This shouldn't be happening._

He couldn't think about that. He had to finish the fight. He had to stop the reapers.

He shot Anderson.

He blinked. _That didn't happen._

The Illusive Man died. Shepard sat, weary. He realized he was talking to Anderson. After a while, Anderson stopped talking back.

He heard Hackett's voice. Something was wrong. _Everything's wrong._ He stood up, and walked to the terminal.

He had been shot. _The same spot as Anderson._ He shook his head. He didn't have time for this. The reapers were still out there killing people.

He was flying. Up and up, until he was somewhere that shouldn't exist.

He wasn't alone. A boy-that-wasn't-a-boy was there. He lied to Shepard. He said something about three options. He was aware enough to realize that trying to control the reapers iswhat The Illusive Man had tried to do. _And now he's dead._

There was something about merging with the reapers. It was preposterous. He wouldn't genetically rape everyone in the galaxy. Besides, coexisting with the reapers was whatSaren wanted. _And he's dead too._

He wanted to destroy them. He had to. He was Commander John Shepard, Alliance Navy, N7 Marine, and he had a God damn job to do! He had been ordered to destroy the reapers, and with his last breath, he was going to do it. No more lies, no more struggles, no more choices.

He got up. He raised his pistol _Where did a pistol come from?_ He fired. He fired and fired and fired and wouldn't stop and his gun wasn't running out of bullets so he kept firing.

Each bullet a name.

Jenkins.

Kaiden.

Presley.

Mordin.

Legion.

Garrus.

Anderson.

Ashley.

_Ashley…_

The explosion sent him flying backwards. He felt the air leave his lungs, and his vision went dark.

He was so tired. He just wanted to rest. He had been through so much, and all he wanted was peace and quiet and to feel Ashley next to him.

He felt someone grasp his hand. Tenderly, gently, he felt them slowly pulling him up to standing. He still had his eyes closed. He wouldn't look, he couldn't look. It was a trick.

"_Skipper…" _He hear, no, FELT Ashley whisper his name.

He opened his eyes. She was standing there, in her blue uniform, he hair blowing in a wind he just realized he could feel.

He looked at her, deep in her brown eyes. _"This is a trick. You're not really here. I saw…"_

"_Shh… I know what you saw. But it's ok, now. You're here, with me. And we'll never be apart again."_

"_How can that be?"_

"_Do you trust me?"_

"_With my life."_

Ashley smiled. _"Then shut up and kiss me."_

They kissed. Shepard felt a warmth flow through him. When he opened his eyes again, he was back on Mindoir.

"_What are we doing here?"_

"_We don't have to be here. We can go anywhere you want."_

He thought for a moment. _"No, I think I'd like to stay here for awhile."_

They walked towards the center of town. He saw the colonists that had been killed that fateful day long ago. He saw the crew of the Normandy. He had a feeling he knew who he'd meet further on.

He stopped in his tracks, pulling Ashley to a stop as well. He had something he had to tell her.

"_Ash… I'm… I'm sorry. I shouldn't have let you come with me. I should have left you behind. Then you'd still be al-"_

"_Stop. I wanted nothing more in life than to be by your side. I'm glad I was there for you. I'm glad I was able to help. I wouldn't change anything."_

Shepard smiled. _"Thanks, Ash. I love you."_

"_I love you too. Now come on, they're waiting."_

They continued on. As they rounded a corner in the road, Shepard saw Garrus and Anderson talking, surrounded by the others. As they saw him, they all cheered, and burst into a round of applause. Jenkins walked up and complained about having missed the whole thing. Kaiden came up and hugged Ashley. Garrus embraced Shepard, thanking him for letting him be part of the good fight. As they all walked up to congratulate him, he caught sight of Ashley, and the proud smile she had.

Shepard was finally home.

* * *

><p>"Lieutenant, I found something!"<p>

"What is it Private?"

"It's… it's Shepard! Dear God, he's breathing!"

The Lieutenant ran over to the pile of rubble where the other soldier was. "Holy mother of… how the hell did he get back down to London?"

The Private looked down at the broken form on the ground in front of him. "Does it matter sir? We gotta try to save him!"

They both bent down to try to pull the Commander up. "Wait… wait, son."

"Why sir?"

The Lieutenant looked down at Shepard's body as it took a gasping breath. "Do you see that?"

"Yeah… yeah, I do sir. I understand."

"Besides, with his injuries, he'd probably die on the stretcher. Best to let him rest now. He's earned it."

The two marines stood silent as Shepard's body exhaled once, then was still.

On his face was a smile of pure happiness.

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>


End file.
